


"Turn it Destiel" ...... Yikes

by double0dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double0dean/pseuds/double0dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, someone sent me an anonymous ask on tumblr asking if I can turn their embarrassing sex stories into destiel ficlets. And they get pretty bad. Yeah. Each chapter is a new ficlet so each one will have different tags, which I'll be putting at the beginning of each one. Some of them will probably be hot. Some might be cute. Some might be disgusting and some might just be damn cringeworthy from how embarrassing it is. Uh... you've been warned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Turn it Destiel" ...... Yikes

WORK IN PROGRESS. YEPPERS. Will be updated. 


End file.
